Meet The 2p Countries
by 2p-talian
Summary: Everyone knows and loves the 1p countries, but what about the 2p countries? They are cruel and merciless, they will stop at nothing to spill blood (These are short stories I wrote that are about different 2p countries)
1. Meet Luciano Vargas

A woman ran through the streets of Milan. Her screams echoed through the empty streets. The man behind her was getting closer, a crazy smile spread across his face. He had his eyes set on her. It had to be her. She took a left turn into an ally. She ran until she reached a dead end. The man walked closer, a crazed laugh escaping his lips.

"Please, take all of my money, just don't hurt me." The woman begged. Tears ran down her face, making her makeup run. She had given up hope. This man was insane. He walked closer to her, giggling like a maniac. He reached out and grabbed her. His grip was crushing her arm. The woman screamed for help but nobody was around to hear her screams.

The man began to tear at her clothing. His brown eyes were blinded by insanity. He laughed loudly as she screamed. He knew he had won. Once her shirt was completely off, he removed a gun from his pocket. Softly, the woman began to prey.

The man was about to pull the trigger, but something stopped him. He started to cough violently, each time, blood came spilling out his mouth. He looked down and noticed something sticking out of his stomach. He slowly lifted up his now bloodstained shirt. A shiny silver blade was protruding out, blood dripping off of the edge.

The woman's face was pale as she stared at the knife lodged in the man. Just then, she noticed a shadow behind the man. Her savior had bright magenta eyes. He had a smirk on his face as he pulled the knife out, spilling blood all over the woman. She screamed again, the warm sticky liquid absorbed into her shirt.

The shadow kicked the man to the ground. He landed with a loud crack of skull meeting concrete. The shadow looked at his knife, blood running along the blade. A small smile on his face as he looked at the woman.

"Thank you so much sir. How can I ever repay you for saving me." The woman was crying tears of joy. This man just saved her life. God had heard her pray and sent this man.

"You think I saved your life? I only killed him because I was bored." The man said. His magenta eyes were clearly evil as he stared at her. A smirk spread across his face. "You better run, before I get bored again." He laughed cruelly as the woman looked at him, eyes wide with fear. When he saw she wasn't running, his face became angry. "I said, RUN!" there was a loud thud as he threw the knife into the wall, centimeters from the woman's throat. She couldn't even scream at this point. She was frozen with fear.

"You better start running, you are pissing me off." He hissed. The woman stood up slowly, keeping her distance from him, she ran, as fast as she could. She was happy to see the edge of the ally. She stopped to rest, she had survived. She was about to start running again when she heard another loud thud, then felt a sharp pain in her back. She felt her body crumble to the ground. The man walked towards her slowly.

"Sorry, but I got bored again." He smirked as he threw another knife, landing in the woman's throat, cutting her life short. Her blood spilled out and stained the street. The man walked over and pulled the knives out, dragging them across his tongue to clean them off. He walked away from the bodies, a small smile on his face.

* * *

**I am going to release more as time goes on. Who should I do next? (high five if you didn't need the chapter guide to know who this was)**


	2. Meet Oliver kirkland

Everyone always talked about the sweet shop on the corner. It had the best cupcakes in town. They were all sorts of colors and designs. The flavors were amazing, cotton candy, raspberry, chocolate cherry, all sorts of sweets. Another reason everyone talked about it was the man who ran it. He had bubblegum pink hair and happy blue eyes, his face was covered in freckles. He was always smiling and singing a happy song.

An escaped convict came into the shop once. He needed money and he would do anything to get it. He had heard of the man who ran the sweet store. He walked in with a gun in one hand and a sack in the other.

"Hello." The shop owner said in a cheery voice. "How may I help you today." He noticed the gun and the sack, but that didn't wipe the smile off of his face. The man looked at him as he walked closer and closer. Slowly he raised the gun.

"Give me all the money in the cash register." His gun was pointed right at the happy shop owners head. He had a mean look in his eyes. He clearly wasn't joking. He wasn't afraid to kill.

"Okay." The shop keeper said with a smile on his face. He opened up the cash register and put all of the money in the bag. The robber was so shocked that a man who was getting robbed of all of his money, would be so happy.

"Is there anything else I can get for you my good sir?" The shopkeeper looked so joyous as the man glared at him. The man looked around at all of the delicious cupcakes. He couldn't resist.

"Give me some cupcakes, free of charge." He smirked and continued to point his gun. The shopkeeper got a bigger smile on his face as he looked at the man.

"Yes sir." He bent over and got some cupcakes from under the counter. "Here you are. Will one dozen do it?" He handed the man the box. The man just gave the shopkeeper an evil smile and took the box.

"Perfect." He looked outside. He had just robbed this place, he couldn't just walk out the front door. "Do you have a back door?" The man asked. He held the gun back at the happy mans head.

"Of course, just go down that hallway and take a right, then there should be a room on your left with an exit sign in it. That is where you can find the back door." The smile remained on his face the entire time. He used his freckled hands to point out the way as he talked. The robber nodded and ran in the direction the happy shopkeeper pointed out. He stopped once he turned the corner. He couldn't help it, the cupcakes were almost tormenting him. He had to eat one.

He opened the box and took out a blue cupcake. It had bright yellow sprinkles all over the top. The cupcake itself was red. It must have been a red velvet. The man shoved the pastry into his mouth. The sweetness overtook his mouth. He just sat savoring the flavor. It took a second for it to kick in, but he tasted something different. There was a strange metallic taste to it. He couldn't quite figure out what it was. He just ignored it and continued to eat the cupcake greedily. He couldn't help but eat another, then another. Pretty soon, he had eaten half of the box before he decided he had to leave. The cupcakes were fantastic.

He continued walking down the hall. He began to sweat badly. It was so hot back there compared to the rest of the shop. He kept walking, slowly he began to get dizzy. What was going on with him? The further he walked, the worse he was. Soon he could barely walk, but he somehow made it to the end of the hallway. He saw the door the shopkeeper was talking about. He opened up the door and screamed.

The room was full of dead bodies. Blood was dripping into the floor, organs were in jars lined on shelves, bodies were hanging from the ceiling. He almost fainted at the sight. It took him a moment to remember the strange symptoms. This had to have been a hallucination. He kept walking. Suddenly, the smell hit his nose. He found himself on the ground, throwing up the cupcakes he had just eaten. His vomit was blue and red, just like the pastries. He was to busy looking around the room to notice the smiling shopkeeper standing behind him.

"Oh dear, it seems you found out the secret ingredient." With that, the shopkeeper used a butcher knife to cut straight through the mans neck, severing his head from his body. The shopkeeper picked up his gun and the money. He put the gun in a safe, and the money back into the cash register. Then he returned to the body. He picked the man up and hung him with the rest. The happy shopkeeper walked to the front of his small store, waiting for the next unlucky robber to enter.


	3. Meet Gilen Beilschmidt

Everyday on the street corner, a man stood watching the crowds. His long white hair was always hidden underneath a hood of the same shade. He never dared to show his face. He never spoke a word to anybody, he only stood in silence, watching and waiting.

There was a man who walked the streets everyday, he always had his nose stuck up in the air, thinking he was better than the rest of the world. He would pass the man with white hair everyday and would torture him to no end. Everyday was the same.

It always started with the bully walking over to him and throwing whatever the man with white hair had on the ground. Most of the time is was coffee, a few times is was a cell phone. It didn't matter to the man, as long as he bothered his victim.

"Hey, how come you don't speak, spineless tool?" The man asked. His victim always shrugged his shoulders. If the man bothering him would have ever seen the other mans face, he would have seen the hurt in his eyes everyday, but his face would be expressionless, like always. He had a low self esteem. They pain in his blue eyes continued to grow through time.

By the time the man with white hair would get home, he had dealt with the world enough to want it destroyed. One day, he finally snapped. When his torturer came to him the next day, the blue eyed man decided to follow the cruel man home. They arrived at an old, broken down apartment building. It was a surprise people were still aloud to live there.

The man closed and locked the door, it was as if he knew the other man was following him. He was extra cautious about his every move. He was glad to have a room close to the top of the crumbling building. The man's apartment was incredibly hot in the heat of the summer. He decided it would be safe to open up a few windows. After opening one, he looked out the window. There was a single tree on the property and it was right outside of his room. He felt the breeze blowing through.

He stayed and watched TV for a few hours before going to bed. He didn't have one, so he normally slept on the chair in the main room. He fell into a deep sleep, slowly. He dreamed through out the night, until a noise startled him and awoke him from his slumber. He looked over at the window, it had slammed shut. The man stared at it for a few minutes, finally he came to the conclusion that the wind must have made it close. He felt the temperature rising quickly. When he tried to stand up, he found himself restrained by something. He looked down and saw that he was tied up with ropes and chains. How had he not felt whatever tied him up?

The man started to panic. This was far to strange. He began to sweat, feeling the heatwaves of the room. He looked up at the thermostat and saw it was as high as it could go. He tried to scream for help, but, something else was restraining his mouth. He tried to open it and felt a sharp stinging as if his lips were getting cut. A warm liquid oozed into his mouth. The taste of his own blood made him vomit. With his mouth being closed, it sprayed out his nose like a faucet.

His body was losing liquid fast. He was covered in blood and vomit. He was just about to faint when he saw a white figure moving towards him. It had a syringe in one hand and a large knife in the other. He was expressionless as he stared at the man. Now he was the prey.

The white haired man walked over to his prey and turned him over so he was laying on his stomach. Now matter how much he tried, the restrained man couldn't fight him. The ropes and chains here to tight.

"I have come here to make two different points." The white man said. His voice was soft, and rather bored sounding. "See this syringe? This is a tool. Tools help make jobs easier. This one helped me knock you out, so it was easier for me to tie you up like that. By the way, how do you like the work I did on your mouth. Sewing is a rather important skill, wouldn't you agree?" The man with white hair used the knife to cut open the other mans shirt, revealing his bare back. "My second point is this, I went home and looked at myself in the mirror. I may not have the worlds best body, but there is one thing I do have, and that is a spine. Oh don't worry, pretty soon you will the spineless one soon enough."

The tied up man felt another sharp pain, this time in his back. The sound of flesh being cut filled his ears. He screamed, but that just made his mouth hurt more. He could feel his head getting lighter as his blood pooled around him. His face was becoming pale. The man with white hair felt the life drain from his victim.

"Damn, I was hoping I would get so show you what it truly is to be spineless... oh well." He continued on with the cutting and ripping until he finally pulled out his spine, still held together. "Now no one can call me spineless because now, I have two." There was a smirk on his face, it was the first emotion he had shown in years. He walked home, carrying his prize in his hand proudly, his white hoodie, now stained red.

* * *

**Somebody requested 2p Prussia. This is the first thing I have ever really done with him in it. I had to go online to look up some personality traits and stuff like that. Sorry if it doesn't quite match up with his personality.**

**If anyone wants to request a short story about any off the 2p's I will gladly write one for them.**


	4. Meet James Williams

If you go up to the mountains to the north, you can go on nature tours. Everything is supposedly beautiful and fresh up there. All the people take the hike through the mountain trails, and during hunting season, hunters from around the world go to find big game.

One beautiful fall day, a hunter went up into the mountains. He brought everything he would need to survive for a week in the wild. It wasn't hunting season, but the doctors told him he wouldn't live long enough to see it. He was very sick and this was the last time he would be able to go out into the wild and do what he loved.

He got in his truck and drove up the mountain side. All of the fall colors blended together. He rolled down his window and let in the fresh air. He was going to make this the best hunting trip ever. He wished this wouldn't be the last one.

He arrived at the camp sight. It was a small clearing in the thick woods. He unpacked quickly. It didn't take him long to put up his tent and set up camp. He looked around proudly. He knew he had to be far away from others. He knew what he was doing was illegal but it would be the last time he would ever hunt.

As soon as he could, he set out into the woods, excitement pushing him forward. He had a feeling he would find a big deer. He stopped after awhile to get something to eat. He reached into his bag and pulled out some trail mix. As he walked on, he snacked, trying to make as little noise as possible.

The feeling he had was right. It wasn't long before he came across a small pond with a buck taking a drink. He readied his gun, holding it steady. He took a quick look around, trying to notice anything that would startle the deer. He saw nothing suspicious and tightened his grip on the trigger.

An explosion bursted through the forest, scaring the deer. The man looked at his gun. He didn't fire the shot. Who did, and what did he shoot? He looked down at his leg, blood was pouring out of it quickly. His scream echoed through the woods.

The man was aproached by another man in a mounties uniform. He had long blonde hair and he was wearing dark sunglasses to cover up his purple eyes. He walked over to the poacher and put a large knife against his throat.

"If you are going to kill a beautiful creature at least do it in season, sick bastard." The man said in a quiet yet harsh voice. He glared down at the poacher. "I like to hunt as much as the next guy, but I don't trespass to do it and I wait until its season... I want to show you what it is like for them." He took the man's gun away from him, along with all of his supplies. "Human season just started apparently. Run as far and as fast as you can, but I will still kill you. I will be generous and give you a head start... You will have to run pretty fast considering how quickly you are losing blood and the condition of your leg."

The man ran as fast as he could until the blonde man would no longer see him. He took a few minutes to rest and treat his leg. He was a great survivalist. He ripped of a piece of his jacket and wrapped up his wound, then he made crutches out of a couple of sticks that he had found. This was life or death.

He continued to run until he reached his camp. He was so greatful to see his supplies again. He packed up everything he had into his truck. When he turned on the engine, he let out a sigh of relief.

He was finally starting to relax, until he heard a strange noise coming from the back seat. He didn't have time to think before the same explosion happened in the car. Brain matter and skull fragments flew everywhere, coating the inside of the truck in the warm slime. the man removed his glasses and wiped them off on the inside of his coat.

"I told you I would kill you. I am the top hunter in these mountains." There was a small smirk on his face as he spoke to the headless body. He got out of the truck and lit a match. "I hope this doesn't cause to bad of a forest fire." He stated as he threw the match into the car. The seats caught on fire first, soon the whole vehicle was set ablaze. The blonde man smiled as he watched the flames engulf the campsite. As he watched, a deer came and stood by his side, watching with him.

* * *

**Hmmm who would you like to see next? I will gladly take requests to see any of the 2p countries. I am thinking about doing 2p Austria next, nobody ever seems to do anything with him. **


	5. Meet Derik Edelstein

Late at night, in the streets of Vienna, a man searched for his next victim. He had dark hair and was wearing all red. The citizens called him the red devil because he was always seen in red. Even his glasses were tinted red. He normally had a confident smile on his face, making people stare in surprise and fear. His teeth weren't normal, they were sharp, like sharks teeth. If you Want to see this man, you had to go to a bar on the edge of town.

A woman walked into a bar and sat down on a stool. Her face was covered with makeup as she wore a skin tight dress. Her long wavy blonde hair fell over her shoulders. She looked around the bar, examining the people inside. There were a couple of decent looking men all talking, she could easily get them to fight over her. Then she turned her head the other way, she was looking for someone alone. After a few seconds of searching, she saw him. He was perfect, all alone in the corner, drinking a beer. By the clothes he was wearing, the woman could see he was rich.

"Hey, buy me a drink?" The woman asked as she sat down at his table. The man looked up coolly as he adjusted his sunglasses. The woman was leaning on the table, making her breasts seem bigger.

"Excuse me, but you are the one who owes me a drink." He said as he leaned forward. The woman looked at him shocked.

"Why do I owe you a drink?" She raised an eyebrow. This cheap bastard was trying to get free drinks out of her, when she was supposed to get free drinks out of him.

"Because I dropped mine when I saw you." A small smirk appeared on his face as he looked the girl over. She blushed a bit and gave him a cute smile.

"Well my my, looks like I found a gentleman." She said as she leaned back a bit. She fluffed up her hair, trying to look sexy, yet harmless at the same time. She had much experience in the bar scene, she knew exactly what men wanted. Everything she was doing was perfect, the man quickly bought her a very expensive cocktail. The man wasn't much for talking, but that was fine with the woman. All through the night, he kept buying her drinks, after only a few, she had gotten drunk.

"So, you have a way home?" the man asked. The woman shook her head and walked over to him. She sat in his lap and seductively rubbed his shoulders.

"I was hoping, maybe I could go back to your home with you." she whispered as she kissed his neck. There was a small smirk on his face. He stood up with the woman and walked out of the bar. They were walking towards a darker side of town. The streets were covered in filth as they walked along, every once and awhile, the man would put his hand around the woman and pulled her closer. She was so drunk, she could barely walk straight. They were about to turn into a broken down old apartment building, when they heard laughing from behind them.

"Hallo." Said an unusually cheerful voice. The man turned around and saw a smiling man all in red. He let out a scream when he saw the mans teeth. Not only did they resemble sharks teeth, but they were covered in blood. The woman fainted and fell to the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked. He took out a pistol and aimed it at the man. He fired shots towards the red man, each one missing.

"Oh dear, I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is... Unimportant." The smile on his face turned into an evil smirk as he walked towards the gunman. A few more shots ran through the streets. One hit the man wearing red in the hand. Calmly, he lifted the injured hand up to his lips and licked the blood.

"What the fuck are you?" The man dropped the gun out of fear. This demon of a man walked swiftly over to the gun.

"I say, what a fun little toy. What happens if I pull this?" he asked as his fingers tightened around the trigger. The man screamed as a bullet ripped through his flesh."Whoa, what a fun toy." He laughed as he repeatedly pulled the trigger, each shot bursted from the barrel of the gun into the other man. When it ran out of ammunition, the man with the red glasses dropped it and sighed.

"P-please help me... I. Am begging you." the injured man said as he fell to his knees, next to the girl.

"hmm, I might help you... If you can do one thing for me." The man pulled out a sword and held the blade towards the man on the ground. "Is my sword dirty?" He asked with a laugh. He drove the silver blade into the mans skull, blood stained the street where the man lay. "I guess it is." The man let out a quiet giggle. "Looks like I get to clean it... Hmm but what about the girl... she can help me" he put his sword away and picked up the girl, carrying her back to his home and adding her to his sick collection, leaving the body of the man to be discovered by his wife the next day.

* * *

**Man, I haven't written on this story in forever. I wanted to do something with 2p Austria because nobody really does anything with him. I imagine him as kind of childish, but he is a 2p so he is dark and cruel. Please, tell me what you think and as always, thanks for reading. **


	6. Meet Xiao Wang and Rachel Chan

"Do it." a man with a cold heart whispered. He was standing behind a young girl, whom he was training to be more like him, a bloodthirsty killer. She held her gun against her victims head.

"I-I can't... I can't do it." Tears stung her eyes as she lowered the gun. The cold man slapped her in the cheek, knocking her to the ground.

"You are pathetic. This man doesn't deserve to live. None of these rats do. You need to thin them out, so that people like us can live in peace." He glared down at her and pulled out his own gun. The man on the ground was praying as a bullet ripped through his skull. Brain matter and skull fragments flew out in all directions. The young girl screamed at the sight. She leaned over and vomited all over the sidewalk, mixing with the blood.

"You disgust me." The man said as he kicked the girl in the stomach. She doubled over, a dull pain pulsing through her body. He pulled her up and pushed her down the street away from the crime. She shivered as the memory of the man's head splitting like a watermelon played over in her head. The man walked her home and forced her inside of a closet.

"You have failed me once again." He said in a cruel voice. He shut the door and locked it, leaving the young girl in the darkness. Her thoughts raced. Normally it was a few days before she was released when she was locked in the closet. She curled up in a ball and tried to sleep away her fears, but there would be no escape. The memories of the people that her boss tried to force her to kill haunted her nightmares.

The young girl screamed as she awoke. Sweat dripped down her terrified face as she looked around in the darkness that surrounded her. She tried to turn the handle on the door, only to find it was locked, go figure. Boss never left the door unlocked, just to torture her further, he left the key beyond her reach, but in plain sight. He found out as many ways as possible to make her life one endless nightmare. She was just about to start crying when the door slowly opened.

"I think you have learned your lesson." Her boss said as he stepped out of the way. She crawled out on her hands and knees, blinded by the light. When her eyes adjusted, she saw a man sitting in the corner, barely alive. His bones were shattered, his face scarred and cut. "I want you to kill this man. He is close to death and in a lot of pain. If you kill him, then he will be out of his misery and I will set you free, but if you don't, you will feel the same pain he is in right now, only worse." He commanded as he handed her a gun. She stared down at it, the cold of the pistol burned her warm hands.

"I don't think I can..." She cried softly. The boss cocked the gun for her and put it back into her hands. There was no escape now, she had no choice but to kill this man. She was shaking as she aimed the gun for his head, slowly her finger tightened on the trigger. A shot was heard throughout the apartment, it was the last sound the man heard before falling to the ground. The young girl was surprised at how much he now resembled the other man. His brains and skull fragments flew against the wall. The young girl cried, salty warm tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, it stopped. The pain was gone, the woman looked down at the body with a small smile. She had finally cracked, becoming like her boss.

* * *

**Someone sent in a request for me to do 2p Singapore, so I combined her story with 2p China and did a little bit of a double feature. I hope you liked it, thanks for reading.  
**


	7. Meet Allen Jones

The crowded streets of New York were bustling with life. Everywhere you looked, tall buildings surrounded the citizens. Tourists were stopping left and right to take pictures of the grand city. At night, the lights twinkled in the sky like stars. There was one young man in particular that loved the night life of the city. Every night, he would walk through the streets, enjoying everything that the large city had to offer.

As he walked, he adjusted his jacket to keep out the chill of autumn, and pushed his sunglasses further up on his face. The trees on the streets were all turned bright red and orange. The breeze flew by him like a hawk, chilling his bones even further. When he exhaled, he could see a cloud emerging from his mouth like he could breath fire. He loved this kind of cold weather, and the longer nights. Autumn was the most perfect time of the year to him. He was taking a turn onto a different busy street when he was forced into an ally by a large figure.

"Give me all the money you got, don't make me reach into my pocket." The large man pinned the young man against a brick wall and revealed that he was carrying a gun. The young man took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

"Please sir, just take it. I don't want anyone to get hurt." He said. His voice was shaking a bit. The large man slammed him into the wall harder, the rough brick cutting the young man's face. The large man shoved his hand into the younger ones back pocket.

"Damn, you are a pretty boy aren't you. I bet all the ladies go after you." The big man squeezed his ass and sniffed his hair. The small man shivered with fear. He had made the same trip every day as long as he could remember, but this night was so terrible. The large man slipped a freezing cold hand into his underwear. The small man couldn't hold back anymore. Without warning he slammed his head back, smashing the large man's nose in.

"Okay, I think this has gone on long enough." He yelled as he took his sunglasses off. His eyes were bright red, unlike most people. It was as if he was a completely different person, there was more confidence in his voice, and he even seemed bigger. There was no mercy or strain as he picked the larger man up by his throat, then slammed him into the wall. He looked around the ally. Trash littered the ground, but he saw something rather useful. It was an old baseball bat, but it was full of nails. It was perfect for a weapon.

"I think it's about time you got what you deserve." The young man smirked as he walked over and picked up the bat. He smiled as he turned the smooth wood over in his hands. In silence, he walked back over to the predator and held up the bat. "Batter up." He laughed loudly as he smashed the spiked bat down on the man's head. There was a loud cracking sound as blood and skull fragments splattered against the wall. He lifted up the bat and repeated the motion, until nothing was left but a slimy pile of blood and brain matter.

"Well, I think that will teach you a lesson." He put his sunglasses back on and wiped a few drops of blood away from his face with his finger. He gently licked the blood off of his finder and bent down over the body. He reached down and took the wallet from the man and stole the cash from him. "You aren't even my type." He glared at the body and kicked it. After looking around to make sure the coast was clear before walking back into the street and continued on with his walk, the baseball bat still in his hand.

* * *

**Sorry it has taken so long to get this part out. I have been so busy with classes and family matters that I hardly ever get time to write. And to those of you who are reading some of my other fanfics, the same thing applies to them. I am working on 4 that are released and I am planning to release a new one soon that will be released when done. My point is, I have a lot to do and I really wish I could just sit and write all day long. Please send me requests for who you want to be released next. I have requests to do 2p Germany and 2p Liechtenstein, but I want to know who else you guys want to see. As always, thanks for reading.**


End file.
